


Beast

by PrincessTurk



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTurk/pseuds/PrincessTurk
Summary: Cloud and Reno, cigarettes and liquor, a dark alley. Quickie oneshot. Lemon. Enjoy!





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> *Published on FFnet on November 9, 2011.

Cloud was swaying to the beat of a driving song in the dark, smoky bar - and Reno, loaded with hard liquor and the worst of intentions, sat watching him from a table. His hand tightly gripped the glass he was holding and he bit down on the end of his cigarette butt, dangling it from his mouth as he leaned back and watched him move. _Sweet Shiva_, he thought. He crossed his legs then uncrossed them. Shifting in his chair, he finally decided to make his move.

He plunked his heavy empty glass onto the table and made a drunken swagger over to Cloud. He moved smoothly behind him and lightly placed his hands on his hips, not wanting to startle him. Though Cloud was moving, Reno felt him shiver slightly. Cloud turned around and their eyes met. Deep blue orbs pierced through blue-green orbs as they exchanged a look.

To his surprise, Cloud held his gaze and continued swaying, the beat of the music carrying them both to another plane. Cloud noted the cigarette in Reno's mouth and lifted a hand slowly to take it from his lips and put it to his own.

"Hey," Cloud said, taking a drag. "You look like you could use some company." He blew the smoke from the side of his mouth and placed it back between Reno's lips. He stifled a laugh, knowing the line that Reno would use next. Even after all these years of being a couple, they always found it fun when they role-played, pretending they had never met before and going home together to fuck as if they were complete strangers.

"I could always use some company," Reno said. He nursed the cigarette then dropped it onto the floor, stomping it out with his boot. He grinned at Cloud and leaned forward, nuzzling the blond's ear, inhaling his scent. "Gods, you smell great tonight," he murmured.

"Take me home, Reno," Cloud murmured back, slipping his hands around Reno's neck.

"Thought you'd never ask," Reno replied, nipping at Cloud's neck. He felt Cloud's knees give a little. "Whoa there, yo. You have too much to drink tonight?" he asked. Cloud shook his head and smiled. They walked together to the bar's exit. When they got outside, Reno grabbed him and tugged him over to a dark corner at the side of the building. His hands fumbled beneath Cloud's shirt, fingers tracing lightly over the toned muscles of the blond's chest. Their mouths worked overtime, tasting each other. "Want you… so bad," Reno groaned into Cloud's mouth. Cloud gave him a soft moan in reply. Without warning, he slammed Reno against the brick wall and dropped to his knees, his hands grabbing harshly at Reno's zipper.

Reno sucked in a quick breath as he felt Cloud's hand reach inside of his pants to grasp his cock. "C-Cloud, you sure that's a good idea right here?" he gasped, looked around quickly to see if anyone was coming. "Someone might come."

Cloud chuckled, suppressing a snort of laughter. "Who, you?" he said, glancing up at Reno with a raised eyebrow. "That's the whole idea, Reno," he added. He lowered his mouth onto Reno's cock and took in the hard flesh as far as he could, then pulled it out with a loud pop. He grinned; he had finally made the man speechless. He swirled his tongue around the head of Reno's cock and sucked it into his mouth again. He kept his grip tight, his other hand working Reno's balls. He heard Reno panting above him, and pulled the cock from his mouth.

"Want me to stop?" Cloud asked.

"Fuck, Cloud!" Reno exclaimed. He groaned and tipped his head back. "I don't want you to stop, but if you don't…"

"…I might make you collapse on the spot?" Cloud said, grinning.

"Yeah. Something like that," Reno said, laughing. He pulled Cloud up gently and slipped a hand behind his head, pulling him in for a kiss. He could taste himself on Cloud's tongue, which slightly turned him on even more than he already was, surprisingly. He yelped as Cloud grabbed his ponytail harshly, the blond's mouth trailing down the side of his neck and nipping here and there. Reno suddenly found himself facing the red bricks of the wall, his pants being yanked down.

"You thought you were going to fuck me, didn't you?" Cloud chided, his voice dark and low. Reno said nothing; he was too busy bracing himself for the sweet pain of Cloud's rigid cock being thrust into him. He yearned for it. He needed it. Hell, he was actually glad that Cloud would be the one to do the fucking tonight.

Cloud spit into his hand and worked it around his cock, making it slick. He hissed at the sensation, knowing that he couldn't fucking wait until he was balls-deep inside of Reno, pounding away senselessly as they both came in a frenzy. Deciding he had worked himself enough, he grabbed Reno's hips and pulled on them slightly, bringing Reno closer to him. He slapped Reno's ass hard and made no apologies as he pummeled straight into his tight ass. Reno moaned loudly, a little bit in pain and a little bit in ecstasy. He turned his head to the side and sneered at Cloud playfully.

"If you're going to fuck me, then goddamn it, fuck me," he demanded. Cloud slapped his ass again and slammed him cock into Reno as hard as he could. They both almost lost their balance, but Reno quickly regained his footing and bent over even more. "Come on, Cloud. You can do better than that, bitch," he hissed.

"I'm _nobody's_ bitch," Cloud hissed back. He grabbed Reno's hair again and used it as if it were a leash. He slid his cock in and out of Reno hastily, swiveling his hips and moaning all the while. "Gods, it's so _good_," he gasped. He could feel himself coming close. Knowing how badly Reno had been wound up beforehand, he knew the redhead wouldn't last for long either.

Cloud reached around and grabbed Reno's cock, tugging on it hard and fast, the way he knew Reno would want it at that moment. Reno cried out shortly after, his knees buckling the way Cloud's had in the bar earlier. He saw the bricks of the wall coming at him quickly - then all went black.

When he came to, he was on the ground feeling a wet sensation on his forehead. He lifted a hand and touched the area gingerly, then brought it back down to look at it. He squinted. "Blood, Cloud?" he murmured. Cloud was sitting next to him, smoking one of Reno's cigarettes and grinning. Reno vaguely remembered the best orgasm of his life. After that, he knew nothing. "What the fuck happened?"

"I fucked you senseless, Reno. Literally. You passed out when you came," Cloud explained. Reno's mouth dropped open.

"Seriously, yo?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Cloud said. He passed the cigarette to Reno as sort of a peace offering.

"No apologies necessary. I asked for it."

Cloud smirked as he looked up into the night sky, the crescent moon hanging low and shaped as firmly as one of Reno's ass cheeks.

"You've got that right, Reno. Nobody - not even _you_, Turk - gets away with calling me a bitch," Cloud said.

Reno grinned. "You making dinner again tonight, yo?"

Cloud sighed heavily and rolled his eyes obnoxiously. Reno knew him too well.


End file.
